Warriors Wild Ones
by randomanmluver123
Summary: A warriors fanfic about 3 kits..  Silverkit, Atrixkit, and Rainkit.


**WARRIORS: Wild Ones**

**Prologue** (Atrix333 wrote this part)

Three starry cats ran through a magical forest, which never seems to end. A few moments later, they skidded to a stop standing in front of another starry cat.

"The three in which the prophecy includes have been found!" One starry cat stated.

"Do you know for sure, though? This wouldn't be your first time being wrong."

"I'm positive this time!" The first cat insisted.

"How do you know for sure, though?" the second cat asked.

The first cat sighed and muttered, "Why can't you just trust me this time?"

"We don't want to make the same mistake last time, Lionstar! We don't want innocent cats dying!" Hissed the second cat.

Lionstar backed away a few tail lengths, frightened by the other cat's sudden bitterness.

"Calm down, Tigerheart! None of us wants innocent cats dying!" The third cat hissed.

"I'm sorry, Leopardstar…," Tigerheart muttered, lowering his head.

All four cats sat in silence for a few moments. All of them deep in thought.

"Wildstar, when will the prophecy take full effect?" Lionstar asked.

"This Full Moon," Wildstar answered quietly.

"Tomorrow?" The other three cats said in unison.

"This doesn't give us that much time!" Leopardstar narrowed her eyes.

"Not to mention that they are only kits… Three chosen kits…," Tigerheart said aloud, softly.

"We should watch over them… To make sure they don't use their powers for evil purposes," Wildstar suggested.

"Yes, we should… We should also send them a message saying that they shouldn't feel afraid of anything." Lionstar purred.

"So we agree then? Who is watching over whom, though?" Leopardstar asked.

Lionstar stepped up and announced, "I'll take care of Atrixkit since she has the spirit of the lion."

"Rainkit will be my responsibility," Leopardstar said.

"That will leave me with Silverkit, then," Tigerheart said.

"All right then, Lets meet these chosen kits, now, shall we?" Tigerheart purred.

The other two cats nodded and then they raced back through the forest. Rushing to reach the kit they want to meet.

**CHAPTER 1 (Atrixkit)**

I awoke to the sweet, milky scent of the nursery. I woke up from a strange dream. I dreamt that I was in the forest. There was a strange cat that I haven't seen before. The unknown cat looked 100% lion to me in every way I looked.

"Don't be afraid young one; I am not going to harm you." The lion-like cat mewed.

"I'm not scared!" I said, puffing up my chest.

The stranger cat chuckled with amusement, "Yes, I can see that. Now listen carefully, what I'm about to tell you is highly important."

I cocked my head, waiting for the older cat to speak.

"My name is Lionstar; I will be watching every pawstep you make from now on."

I blinked not completely understanding it.

"Atrixkit, you have a power in which no other cat has ever had," Lionstar said.

"How is that though? I'm only five moons old!" I said my eyes wide.

"Just don't be afraid of the powers you have, treasure them," Lionstar said, fading away.

Coming back to reality, I shook off the dream and stretched my full small body.

I looked around the nursery, hoping that Silverkit and Rainkit are awake to play with. They were still sleeping, so I decided to go outside by myself.

I peeked out the opening of the nursery. The clan was lively, moving about in a quick, casual manner.

When I stepped out of the nursery I had bumped into an older cat. I mewed in surprised.

"Atrixkit! Watch it! You shouldn't even be out here this early!" The other cat hissed"

"But, it's boring in the nursery, Cloverfur!" I whined.

"You only have one more moon before you and the other two kits are old enough to become apprentices," Cloverfur purred.

"It's still so far away, though!" I muttered.

"It'll be time before you know," Cloverfur purred, amused.

"I hope it comes sooner!" I said crouching, trying to get into a hunting crouch.

"Until then, try to stay out of trouble," Cloverfur sighed, heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

"I'll try…," I mumbled.

After awhile I was greeted by Silverkit and Rainkit.

"Finally you guys are awake!" I meowed.

Silverkit licked her chest a couple times before responding, "Sorry, Atrixkit."

"It's okay! Let's play!" I meowed, excitedly.

CHAPTER 2 (Silverkit)

My eyes slowly opened and I gazed up at the golden sunlight filtering in through the branches surrounding the nursery. Arching my back, I curled in closer to my mother's warm silver side, breathing in her milky scent, and struggled to remember my dream.

I had dreamt about being out in the forest, which was odd, since I hadn't left the camp once in my short life. After our siblings died, Atrixkit, Rainkit, and I had been kept closer than ever to our mothers, hardly allowed to leave their sight. After losing almost every kit in the nursery to the whitecough that had spread through the camp only a few moons ago, they were a bit overprotective. I couldn't wait to be made an apprentice and finally get some freedom.

But anyway, as I'd stood there, sniffing at the air in confusion, gazing at the strange setting around me, an orange-and-black tiger had padded out of the shadows, striped tail twitching.

"Greetings, young one." The creature rumbled.

I gazed up at the massive cat, eyes wide, and opened my mouth. "Wh-who are you?"The tiger's whiskers twitched. "My name," He purred, "Is Tigerheart. But that's not important." I tilted my head and asked in a voice that shook slightly, "Then what is?" He lowered his head and met my gaze with eyes that gleamed a deep shade of firey ember. "You are, Silverkit. You and two others have a great power. You have a great destiny at your paws. And you need to-" He was cut off before he could finish, and glanced over his shoulder, talking in a hushed whisper to someone who wasn't there. His distress was obvious with his lashing tail and flattened ears. I started to speak up, to ask what was happening, but before I could, the dream started to fade.

"W-wait! What's… what's happening? Don't go!" But the mysterious cat was firey amber. "You are, Silverkit. You and two others have a great power. You have a great destiny at your paws. And you need to-" He was cut off before he could finish, and glanced over his shoulder, talking in a hushed whisper to someone who wasn't there. His distress was obvious in his lashing tail and flattened ears. I started to speak up, to ask what was happening, but before I could, the dream started to fade. "W-wait! What's.. what's happening? Don't go!" But the mysterious cat was firey amber. "You are, Silverkit. You and two others have a great power. You have a great destiny at your paws. And you need to-" He was cut off before he could finish, and glanced over his shoulder, talking in a hushed whisper to someone who wasn't there. His distress was obvious in his lashing tail and flattened ears. I started to speak up, to ask what was happening, but before I could, the dream started to fade. "W-wait! What's.. what's happening? Don't go!" But the mysterious cat was gone.

CHAPTER 3 (Me)

I awoke to the faint rustling sound in front of me, my eyes shot open as I hissed. "Atrixkit! What are you doing?" I said a too late as she slipped out of the nursery.

Then I recalled the strangest dream I've ever had;

I saw a faint cat-like shape, but it was far too big to be a cat! I hissed, and all I got back was a laugh. "Do not be afraid young kit…"

"But... But...," I stammered

"My name is Leopardstar." "Wha... What are you here for?" "I am here to deliver you a message. You and two other kits have a power beyond your wildest dreams.

It is a power that can turn the best cat bad..."

"Th... The... Then why do I have it?"

"Wise question young kit... But you should know the answer...," Then the cat slowly faded away.

"WAIT!" I shrieked but it was too late. Goldleaf sat up,

"Rainkit? What's wrong?"

"Nothing...," I replied "Is it morning yet?" I said to quickly change the subject. Goldleaf leaned forward and nodded "Just barely..."

"I saw Atrixkit go out, can I play with her?" I begged.

Goldleaf sighed and said, "Just as long as you guys stay out of trouble. Oh, and take Silverkit with you."

I went over to Silverkit, who was already awake, and whispered, "Let's go play with Atrixkit! She already went outside."

"Okay," Silverkit said, getting up.

The two kits left the nursery and quickly found Atrixkit in a corner of the camp.

"Finally, you guys are awake!" Atrixkit exclaimed.

I looked over at Silverkit as she licked her chest fur a couple of times, "Sorry, Atrixkit"

"Let's play!" Atrix said, excitedly.

"Wait before we play… Have you two had any unusual dreams last night?" I asked.

Atrixkit shifted and said, "I had a dream that a lion came in and told me that I have powers…"

"I had a similar dream, but with a tiger instead of a lion," Silverkit recalled.

"I had a dream with a leopard in it…," I said.

**CHAPTER 4 (Atrix333)**

Silverkit, Rainkit, and I were waiting beneath the Highstone that was sitting near the back of the camp. It had been six moons since we've been in the nursery and now we are finally becoming apprentices.

Loveheart was washing me behind my ears. "No remember to behave yourself, don't be disrespectful."

"Yes, Loveheart," I said, wriggling under her tongue.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please attend this clan meeting," the leader, Ghoststar called.

All the cats came and sat down in front of the Highstone. Waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Once when everyone has settled Ghoststar started to speak, "We have gathered here today to make three new apprentices. They have waited patiently for the past six moons. Therefore, Silverkit, you first, come forward."

I watched Silverkit move forward as she did so Ghoststar started talking again, "From now on, until this young kit has earned her warrior name, will be known as Silverpaw."

Every clan cat yelled, "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

The clan leader continued Speaking, "Stormleaf, you showed that you can have an apprentice, I'll trust that you'll past all your knowledge to Silverpaw."

I saw Silverpaw and Stormleaf touch noses and sat side by side together.

"Up next is Atrixkit, Come forward, young one," Ghoststar said.

Barely holding my excitement, I went and stood in front of the Highstone.

"From this day on, this kit will be known as Atrixpaw. Burningspirit, I believe you'll be a good choice to mentor this new apprentice. Please pass your knowledge on what you know to this apprentice."

"Atrixpaw! Atrixpaw!"

I saw Burningspirit nod and we both touched noses. I felt happiness rush through my small body.

"And lastly, Rainkit," Ghoststar said.

Rainkit walked up and waited for Ghoststar to speak.

"This kit will from now on, until he earns his warrior name, will be known as Rainpaw. Lifeheart, you will pass on your knowledge to Rainpaw."

They touched noses and sat down.

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw!"

"This concludes the clan meeting, Please continue to protect SpiritClan."

A lot of the cats gave us congratulations on the becoming of apprentices.

When all was calm, the three of us all wanted to check out the forest for the first time.

"We'll do that first thing tomorrow," Stormleaf decided, "eat something now and then get a good night sleep! Trust me you three will need it!"

"Aw, okay," The three of us said in unison.

I lead the way to the fresh-kill pile, picking a mouse. I saw Rainpaw pick up a fat sparrow and Silverpaw choosing a small pigeon.

We headed towards our favorite to eat our meal, when we were stopped by two older apprentices.

"Well if it isn't the three newest apprentices," Shadowpaw purred, playfully.

"Yeah, the smallest of the apprentices," Spiritpaw purred, amused.

"Hey! We can-"

"Rainpaw!" I hissed, warning him.

Rainpaw drew back his ears, apologetically.

"You can what?" Spiritpaw asked.

"We can, uh, learn faster than you!" I said quickly.

"Yeah right!" Spiritpaw laughed.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Shadowpaw staring at me. _Why is he staring at me like that? _

As if she could read my mind, Silverpaw asked Shadowpaw, "What's wrong, Shadowpaw? You keep staring at Atrixpaw."

Shadowpaw quickly looked away, "It's nothing …"

"Sorry to interrupt this but can we eat now? I'm hungry! And I want to have enough energy for tomorrow!" Rainpaw said.

"Yeah, we should eat," I agreed, glancing at Shadowpaw.

"Okay then, Have fun!" Spiritpaw said, leaving along with Shadowpaw.

Once when they were out of ear shot and we had settled down, Rainpaw looked at me and purred, "I think someone likes Atrixkit!"

I lashed my tail and said, "Shut up! Don't worry about it! I'm still too young to love someone!"

Rainpaw laughed, "Calm down! I was only joking!"

They three of us ate and then found a place in the apprentices den and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
